


【假面骑士ZI-O】【盖庄】虹销雨霁

by pancakelb



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakelb/pseuds/pancakelb
Summary: ABO。有私设。与之前的ABO是同一个世界观。因为时代背景产生的直A癌描写。*并没有觉得这种性别制度是正常的。关于气味和保护的故事。食用愉快。





	【假面骑士ZI-O】【盖庄】虹销雨霁

一开始，geiz闻不到自己的味道。  
他出生于混乱的末日，每日闻到的都是同样的气息——火药，硝烟，泥土，尸体被烧焦的恶臭与远处传来的淡淡血腥气混杂在一起，与此相伴的是永不停息的哭声，独裁者的阴影笼罩之下，就连出生也带着残忍。  
omega是最好的生育工具，理应被一起圈养，只需一点点手术就可以保证他们不会被一两个alpha束缚，永远新鲜的玩具，充满效率，远比beta好用许多。在人口减半的如今，omega理应为人类奉献。  
geiz没见过他的母亲。生出他的那个到底是男性还是女性全然不重要，反正他们都住在同样的产房里，穿着同样的衣服，是谁生的他并不重要。爱情太过奢侈，他们都不配拥有。只属于一个人的omega仅存于两个地方，依附魔王生存的城市，以及机器里残存的记载。  
也许这就是魔王控制人口的手段，让omega仅为一个人而活，自私到了极点。  
他厌恶被那些人类叛徒津津乐道的美好恋情，自然也不会喜欢所谓的Alpha与omega之间的信息素交融。最初分化确定自己是alpha的时候，他好奇于自己的气味，同时期待着其余人的味道——除了omega，虽然以他的身份，是没有可能见到omega这种存在的。  
令他失望的是，他虽然闻得到其他人的气息——月读是清冷的花香，与他长期组队共战的亲友有着与脾气完全相反的甜品的味道，他本人并没有真正的吃过这种奢侈品，也无法分辨到底是哪种甜品。而woz，作为队长，有着令人安心的参天古木的味道，包容一切，令人信赖，温和又带着不容抗拒的严厉，是天生的领导人。  
可他自己的味道却无法分辨。  
“也许确实会有没有信息素气味的alpha吧……”  
队友们只是这样说着，没人找得到结果。

直到那一次任务，他们要去刺杀作为“魔王宣传大使”的人类叛徒。明明自己的亲人死于逢魔时王的无差别攻击之下，偏偏还要作为魔王的走狗，并企图欺骗更多人。这种让人恶心的行为让抵抗组织产生了前所未有的热情。然而大使的四周戒备森严，作为引来和平的英雄，住在高耸入云的建筑物顶端，隐藏于城市中央。  
想要杀他并不容易，需要有人自告奋勇，城市对他们来说是陌生的概念，仅存于模糊的图片之中，潜入城中听起来像是穿越到异世界一样难以达成的事，亟需一位敢于牺牲的战士。  
Woz，见多识广，情报灵通，会负责这个人的所有常识教导。  
最终的结果理所应当，哪怕从未胜过woz一次，geiz仍是最强的战士，毋庸置疑。  
一开始进入城市内的时候没什么实感，也许不过是抵抗组织的人换了个区域生存，更不过是更为发达的反抗区，平和安详之外就连弥漫城中的气味也与以往战场并无区别，夜晚的霓虹灯火闪烁，城市内静寂无声，城中心的建筑高耸入云，没有灯光照射的远处，黑洞般的死寂，如战场上遍布的乌鸦。  
——鸦羽黑亮，却照不出希望的影。  
geiz回头的时候看到woz复杂的神情，参天古木的气息试探，带着寒意，森然凛冽，他皱眉，无味的信息素狂乱地散发出来，宣告着反击。  
“原来那就是你的气味。”woz突然说。  
geiz睁大了眼睛，突然意识到这应该是初春，樱花开放在宁和的小巷，花香顺着清风拂面而来，远处幽幽传来冬日溪流结冰的味道，四处生机远比战场美好。  
于是他意识到，身边环绕着的，带着硝烟的，充满战意的，满含血腥气与堆叠尸体味道，火药浓烈，尘土翻扬出死亡的绝望，聚散时常，毫无希望的杀戮——  
那残酷又永恒的战场的味道，是属于他的信息素。

还不如不知道。命运带给他的讽刺，他有多憎恨逢魔时王就有多憎恨那个只会夺走生命的战场，某种逃不脱的绝望，尽数成为他的苦难。前途本就渺茫不见光明，哪怕未来魔王逝去战斗结束，一切回归原本的平和美好，他也永生无法从战场上逃离。  
将他捆缚避无可避的，反而是他自己的肉体。  
愉悦或者痛苦，模糊纷乱，再也看不透。

 

后来这个大使死在omega的身上。不是geiz动的手，那个omega被做过手术，永生都是权贵新鲜有趣的玩具。反抗军策划的轰炸被大使逃脱，他却死在温柔乡里。赌上性命的策划被轻易化解，原本必输的命数更改于一个工具之手，就像一个人无法算到自己的未来，命运满怀恶意地开着玩笑，没人清楚的宿命。  
这次死亡绝了很多仍有规模的城市依附的想法，不过woz猜测逢魔时王本身就不在意这些小事。他一人便足以毁灭世界，何须如此大费周章进行政战。城市对他来说比起战利品更像累赘，若有人需要保护他便不能潇洒自如。如此猜测之下反抗军也暂时停止了对各个城区的调查，然而恰恰相反，逢魔时王突然出现在某个反抗基地，组织几乎全部崩溃，一退再退。装备全毁，反抗军人数再次减半，死亡的气息弥漫，上层最终决定派出间谍。

那之后的事，谁也说不清楚。就算死了多少人，尸体仍然堆积在战场，尸山血海，队长的叛变使他们几近消失，他们仍然选择反抗。geiz沉默着抬头，灰尘漫天的荒野上只剩数十张麻木的脸，地上堆积着的是无法分辨清楚究竟如何死亡的尸体，尸臭味混着阳光，他恍惚间以为那是幻象。

明光院盖茨厌恶并憎恨着自己的信息素气味。

因此回到过去，他拒绝与omega接触，所幸身边多数都是alpha，除去尚未分化的庄吾，其余人都不至于引出他的信息素。战场的味道仅仅止于回忆，他再也闻不到尸山血海的绝望。早春来临，他在满街花香之中看到希望种在了常磐庄吾身上。

你会成为什么呢。  
他自己都不愿承认的小小欢喜在心底开出了花，就连他自己也没意识到他对“常磐庄吾可能是个omega”这件事抱有多大的期待，现在的时节花团锦簇芬芳馥郁，清雅幽香彰显着生命的恬淡和美好，时光确实匆匆，却比他的过去见过的城市还要欢祥。

庄吾意外的分化给了他答案。不论未来如何，他现在成为了“明光院盖茨”的omega。尽管没有肉体上的彻底标记——出于某种鬼才知道的混账理由，庄吾的身体远比未来那些做过手术的omega奇怪得多。他会被临时标记，也会被alpha的信息素安抚，但他无法被标记，哪怕做到最后一步一次又一次。庄吾的身体永久停止于某个时间，仿佛天命要他一生只能一个人走下去。  
不论多少次geiz都会怨恨这样的宿命，临时标记从alpha的角度来看简直残忍至极，标记一个omega并对这个omega拥有支配权，这是刻在每一个alpha基因里的本能。指望着临时标记就是指望着alpha用理性克制住自己完全标记omega的本能，何况临时就意味着会消失，逐渐变淡的每一天本能都兢兢业业地提醒这个alpha正式标记这个omega。若是真的做得到也就罢了，可geiz属于不管执行过多少次标记的步骤都做不到真正完成的alpha，挫败感和被挑战的愤怒每天都在和大脑的理性争斗。  
所以他们变成这种黏黏糊糊每天都要上床的关系也是完全可以理解的。

“又来吗？！！”  
被围巾裹挟着强行离开的月读发出绝望的叫喊，小情侣之间腻歪一点她不是不能接受，但这种完全无视他人生活习惯的自私状态实在是让她有点发疯。  
“庄吾是个什么都不懂的新人就算了，geiz怎么会变成这种……这种……”  
她长叹一声，重重坐在椅子上，“你不去说两句吗……”  
woz端了一杯咖啡坐在月读对面，他选了不错的咖啡厅落地，店长是一个性格大条但手艺很好的年轻姑娘，泡出来的咖啡味道正好，不分浓淡，适中又不会显得失格，正好与他相配。  
“我又不是他们两个的知心姐姐。”  
他这么说着，抿了一口咖啡。在月读瞪大眼睛想反驳下一句话之前，将手中的逢魔降临录重重开合一下，发出的沉闷声响把月读惊得一抖。  
“何况，”他轻吹一口咖啡，白气蒸腾出纷杂的异象，“我相信geiz君有别的理由。”  
“alpha和omega上床哪里需要别的理由……”  
月读嘟嘴，小声呢喃。

 

庄吾竭力稳住身体，挂在geiz的肩膀上，后颈上的腺体被咬得滚烫，geiz狂暴的信息素又刺激得他发出一声呻吟。说起来分化之后他自己都没有清楚地闻到自己的信息素味道，最初是woz的古木盖住了一切，他只能模糊地闻到自己身上有着寒霜的气息，但之后，周身环绕的几乎都是geiz的，硝烟弥漫的味道。仿佛在他身上宣告战争开始，永不停歇地覆盖着他的浑身上下，他几乎都要以为这原本就是属于他的味道了。  
“呜……！”  
geiz突然动了动身体，他整个人差点软倒在geiz身上，酥麻感像烟花一样上升，直到头顶，他忍不住哆嗦起来。  
“别动……”他从喉咙里艰难地挤出几个字，泪水滑落，说来geiz到底是怎么掌握强制他发情的方法的，在woz和geiz每日日常一样的争斗拌嘴里他了解到这个在他身上作威作福的alpha面对他之前也是完全的处男。  
赌气一样，庄吾有些狠狠地咬住geiz的嘴唇，他明显感觉到对方的身体僵硬了一下，有些得意，哪怕自己现在精疲力尽到喘不上气，腰都要直不起来，快感冲刷着全身，整个身体都要烧起来。  
平心而论庄吾很讨厌omega这种身体，他不喜欢或者说害怕着自己完全失控的样子，本来他十八年都没遇到过什么让他感觉到完全脱离掌控的事——面对未来的自己除外——结果自从分化之后，每次被geiz压在床上的时候都会全然失去控制。  
下半身爽到抽搐，庄吾无意识地张口，漏出了甜腻的呻吟和喘息，在geiz耳边窸窸窣窣仿佛蚂蚁爬过耳边，勾得他有点酥麻。带着点恶意，他抬手捏着庄吾的下巴，返过去咬庄吾的腺体，过量的信息素再次注入，原本就被迫发情的身体愈发敏感，庄吾倒吸一口凉气，整个人变成一滩，geiz喉咙里发出满足的呼噜声，身下更狠了点去操弄瘫软的omega。  
“呜啊啊……！geiz你……嗯……”

 

又来了。  
geiz沉默着啃咬，鼻尖传来了属于庄吾的信息素味道。他不是控制欲强的类型，原本就算有了omega也不该时时刻刻让他身上沾着自己的气味，何况他都快对自己的味道PTSD了，只是回想遥远未来的战场都会让他心底充满痛苦，枪声与嘶吼声，带着一丝丝啜泣和绝望的悲鸣，希望渺茫又吵闹，是拖着他们继续前进的脆弱稻草。  
多可恶啊。明明那么憎恨着战争，讨厌着死亡，却不得不闻着自己的味道生活。  
最初，geiz是这样想的。  
但他从不吝惜把自己的信息素释放在庄吾身边，最好覆盖住整个人，哪怕自己已经厌恶和害怕自己的味道到了极点，哪怕心底泛出的不适已经几乎将他压垮。  
庄吾的信息素其实并不浓烈，他其实只需要稍微外放一些信息素就可以盖住原本的味道，但是他不愿意，只要抽动鼻尖就能闻到那股永远扩散着的气息，那一丝若即若离的信息素哪怕出现一刹都要让geiz感到慌张，仿佛庄吾是娇嫩的花朵，难以存活，哪怕下了微雨都可能打落花瓣，geiz不得不时时刻刻看着那朵花。又或者是落雪时的一片雪花，在落地之前永远飘渺着美丽，在落地之后便落于泥泞灰尘。

一切都是为了不闻到庄吾自己的味道。  
并不是嫌弃。  
但庄吾的味道实在难以形容，像是十二月严寒冬日被雪覆盖的高山，山上寒香带着凛冽的气息。又像是一月被冰封的溪流，冰层厚重，生命在冰下被隔离，冰层之中冻结着生的希望，泥土之中掩埋一切生机，冰结的溪流传来细微冷香，那就是庄吾的味道。  
隔绝了一切，封闭了自己，明明是孤独冷漠想要拒绝一切的样子，却偏偏在最后泛起一丝说不清的气息，仿佛卑微的恳求，姿态低到泥土里。  
——孤独到闻起来就会心疼。  
哪怕自己被自己的味道逼到几乎犯病，整日皱眉忍耐，痛苦万分，他也绝对不希望庄吾身上出现那种孤独又脆弱的气味。  
那对他来说何其不公。

 

巨大的柱身不知道多少次重重捣进omega刚刚形成不久的生殖腔内，庄吾呻吟着再次达到高潮，生殖腔口遍布着密密麻麻的神经，忠实地把快感直接传递给大脑，庄吾整个声音都要变调，生殖腔刚刚发育，alpha的性器属实粗大了一些，但omega的天性就是容纳，因此哪怕庄吾已经变得一塌糊涂，身体诚实地被alpha操得熟透，两条腿持续分开，让alpha再次捅进身体的最深处。  
“啊……geiz……ge、嗯啊啊慢点！”  
后穴仍然饥渴地收缩着包裹住体内的阳具，不一会儿一股热流就顺着龟头浇了下来，geiz被这一下刺激到吸了口气，强烈的酸麻感逼得omega不停挣扎，他强迫着庄吾上上下下吃着他的肉棒，年轻的魔王哭得哽咽，微弱挣扎着脱开，结果被一把拉回来按在性器上。  
“啊嗯！Geiz……geiz……”  
生殖腔被捅到发麻，快感却依旧强烈，腔道被撑到最大，没放过一个敏感点，庄吾已经完全坐不稳了，双腿不自觉绞紧了面前男人的腰，大腿内侧一片紫红色，geiz的眼角抽了抽，硬的发疼。  
“……抱歉。”geiz十分真诚，把庄吾放倒在床上，性器从身体里撤出去的时候庄吾短暂失神，他用手臂挡住脸，低头轻轻喘息，眼泪把眼角润得红透，脖子上密密麻麻的全是紫红色的齿痕，还没缓过来就被身上的人一把捞住翻了个身，geiz掐着庄吾的后颈凑了上去，另一只手揽住omega细瘦的腰，迫使omega跪趴在床上，在庄吾来得及发出询问之前，他毫不留情地再次插了进去。  
“啊啊……？！等……别咬……”  
伴随着下身的抽插的是geiz继续啃咬着腺体的动作，被摆成了屈辱的姿势，又被这样对待，恍惚间庄吾以为身上的是某种野兽，狠狠撕咬着猎物，绝对的支配感。一声声呻吟被埋在枕头里，但更多的无法藏匿的呻吟卷着上扬的尾音旖旎一室。  
那股味道消失了。  
geiz想。  
他整根插进去整根抽出来，反反复复甚至加重了动作，每一次进出都会让那个脆弱的生殖腔喷出水来，omega身前的那物已经射不出东西，只能全靠后面高潮，庄吾被快感擒获的时候还有空去想alpha的体力多到过分简直不公平这种事。  
房间里满都是肉体碰撞的声音，满屋子都是浓重的硝烟味，也许有人在这里点火就会立刻爆炸。  
“唔啊……太、太多了……geiz……”  
又来了。  
这种撒娇一样的声音。  
属于alpha的气息再次躁动起来，geiz嗓子发紧，下面却越发用力。omega不负众望地再次哭了起来，本能让他继续承受alpha，理性却让他逃开，挪动了两下，被抓着脚腕扯回来。  
“不要了……求你了……”  
geiz放松了嘴上的力道，对着腺体呼了一口气，庄吾只觉得头晕，生殖腔被彻底顶开，快感太过汹涌，他几近无法呼吸，geiz拉起他的上半身，按着他的头，额头相抵，面前的alpha远比想象得更让人安心。  
庄吾努力抬头，唇舌接触吮吸，他目光涣散，双目失神，却从未移开视线。  
不要从我眼前消失啊。

最后一次狠狠地撞上生殖腔壁上，geiz再次在熟悉的腔内成结射精，精液刺激得omega浑身颤抖，无意识地呻吟喘息，庄吾直接软软地趴在了床上。alpha的射精漫长而难熬，庄吾几乎是颤抖着撑到最后。  
这样还没晕过去，数量不多。  
下半身被蹂躏得不成样子，庄吾咽了口唾沫，突然好奇。  
“我的味道，”他看着床头的盆栽，已经出了小小的嫩芽，庄吾没来由地笑了起来，“我没怎么闻过。”  
“那是什么样的？”  
geiz僵住了身子。  
他身上都是geiz的味道，庄吾抽了抽鼻子，倦意充斥着身体，满室旖旎仍未消失，但他并不在乎，战场的气味让他回忆起那短暂的交锋，被全然压制的恐惧压倒了一切。所以他究竟是什么？  
在他昏睡过去之前，他没得到答案。  
然而对于geiz，就算身处战场的气味之中，就算某种拒绝回忆的悲苦顺着这种味道泛了上来，但此刻的安宁缱绻下，他也许可以忘记尸山血海的腐臭，可以忘记末日焦土的死亡，可以不去回想他来此的目的与某种注定分别的宿命。  
一切旅途的终点，他看到了常磐庄吾。

时节是早春。geiz想了想，为庄吾更改了定义。  
不是什么需要被保护的花朵，而是花朵上沾染的晨露，晃晃悠悠，带着生机，但是落地之后就会瞬间蒸发，再无痕迹。  
——但是geiz接住了它。

虹销雨霁。春天来了，希望就可以种了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本质上只是想写一个笨拙地想把庄吾从某种宿命里拉出来的geiz……结果好像没写出来。


End file.
